Desde Entonces
by Ena00
Summary: Mientras Hakuba espera que su esposo vuelva a casa para festejar su aniversario, rememora todos los sucesos que los llevaron a ambos a estar en aquel presente tan preciado. [One-shot] [Semi AU] [Yaoi/BL] [Hakuba x Kaito]


Disclaimer/Declaimer: Magic Kaito y Detective Conan son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

Nota: Fanfic de genero Yaoi con un poco (mucho) de AU/UA (Alternative Universe/Universo Alterno), personajes un poco OoC, drama, Mpreg, romance, discusiones, recuerdos, amenazas, frustración, peleas, shotas (¿?), culpabilidad, azúcar, lagrimas, cariño, alegría y amor.

Our History: Nuestra historia.

Espero les guste!

Our History

[One-Shot]

Se miraba una y otra vez en el gran espejo de su recamara comprobando su apariencia y vestimenta, tenía que estar impecable y elegante en esa noche tan especial; Acomodo nuevamente su corbata, sacudió su elegante traje de color negro y arregló su cabello rubio frente al espejo por novena vez. Estaba exagerando un poco, tal vez mucho, pero quería que todo fuese perfecto.

Mentalmente comenzó a recordar su lista de quehaceres de ese día: Había dejado a los niños -sus hijos- con Baaya, había confirmado la reservación en el restaurante y había amenazado de muerte a cualquiera que se atreviera a interrumpirlo en la noche pidiendo ayuda en algún caso. Al menos él no tenía la "suerte" de encontrarse con cadáveres a donde fuese que vaya como cierto detective que conocía.

Volvió a observarse de pies a cabeza notando finalmente que estaba impecable, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que su pareja, Kuroba Kaito, volviera del molesto trabajo.

La repentina llamada a Kaito por parte de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo había frustrado, de cierto modo, sus planes para esa noche y a pesar de que él le pidió —o más bien rogó— no ir el otro no le hizo ningún caso y simplemente se disculpó con la excusa de que era algo urgente.

¡Su matrimonio también era importante!

Aquello no era justo, arrebatarle de esa manera a su amado ¡Simplemente no era justo! Se suponía que hoy sería un día solo para ellos y su amor pero el maldito trabajo se había metido en medio. De no ser por eso seguramente ambos ya se encontrarían en el restaurante, cenando juntos y brindando por su décimo aniversario. Pero no era así, la próxima vez se aseguraría de apagar el teléfono de Kaito como precaución.

El sonido de su teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente verifico de quien se trataba. Era un mensaje de Kaito avisándole que tal vez el show se alargaría. Genial, definitivamente se aseguraría de apagar el móvil de Kaito para la próxima e incluso se encargaría de amenazar a los compañeros de Kaito si era necesario.

Dirigió su cuerpo a la cama, se sentó en la orilla junto a la cómoda —estaba muy irritado— y busco en uno de sus cajones el paquete de cigarrillos que escondía para, de vez en cuando, fumar uno que otro.

Kaito le había dicho que dejara de fumar pero en estos momentos no le importaba mucho aquello.

Saco el paquete y antes de poder abrirlo logro observar una foto suya junto a su padre y madre cuando él tenía apenas ocho años ¿Qué hacia allí?

Sonrió inconscientemente al verla y barios recuerdo llegaron a su mente, entre ellos, su primer encuentro con Kuroba. Aquella vez que de niños el destino decidio unirlos a ambos. Aunque Kaito decía no recordarlo él estaba seguro que mentía al respecto solo para molestarlo como siempre. De igual modo le parecía algo irónico llamar destino a una absurda pelea entre niños. Aunque si tomaban su segundo encuentro, ya un poco más mayores, no era nada romántico el conocerse —o reencontrarse— en la escena de un crimen y toma de rehenes. Y tampoco era bueno ni educado llamar a aquello destino. Sin mencionar que no era nada lindo decir "Conocí a su padre en la escena de un crimen. Él era uno de los rehenes".

Hakuba sonrió con felicidad recordando, con gran plenitud, aquel día en el que el destino los había unido a ambos.

 **《Flash Back》**

Ambos contaban apenas con siete años de edad y estaban en un crucero, invitados junto con sus familias a una fiesta en conmemoración a algún evento importante que ellos no recordaban y tampoco les importaba.

Ellos no eran los únicos niños presentes, por lo cual, Kaito se encontraba jugando y deslumbrando a varios niños con unos cuantos trucos de magia. Mientras que Hakuba se encontraba, un poco a lo lejos, leyendo un libro de misterio, no es que no pudiese comunicarse con los demás niños, él sabía hablar japonés con fluidez gracias a las clases privadas que su madre le daba. Simplemente no le interesaba para nada los "tucos baratos" que estaba realizando aquel niño, él tenía más que claro que la magia no existía. Había sido llevado a ese lugar a rastras por su madre quien ahora se encontraba junto con su padre hablado con unos cuantos invitados más.

Quiso dejar a un lado su frustración y volver nuevamente a su lectura pero una voz llamándole lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—pregunto un niño de ojos viólaselos, cabello castaño y algo alborotado—¿Por qué no juegas con los demás niños?—le cuestiono con curiosidad.

—No tengo interés en esos trucos baratos—respondió cortante a lo que el otro niño solo sonrió con malicia desconcertando al de cabellera rubia—¿Qué?—pregunto confundido ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia?

—¿Con que "Trucos baratos"?—hizo un movimiento con una de sus manos e hizo aparecer una rosa de color azul en esta—¿Estos son trucos baratos?—le cuestiono con una mirada petulante.

Hakuba miro con un poco más de atención al chico frente suyo y lo reconoció, era del niño que estaba haciendo esos "Trucos baratos" Opss...

Él no quería causarles problemas a sus padres y tampoco quería ganarse enemigos con su corta edad así que tendría que disculparse por mucho que no quisiera.

—Escucha, yo...—balbuceo intentando buscar las palabras correctas con las cuales hablar—no soy fanático de estas cosas.

—Sí, se nota—le dijo con indiferencia—solo eres un aburrido al que le gusta estar solo como un idiota—hablo con seguridad mientras comenzaba a alejarse. Hakuba no iba a permitir que lo insultaran de ese modo.

—¡Pues, prefiero ser un aburrido que andar engañando a la gente con esa estúpida e innecesaria magia!—exclamo enfrentando al chico que paro su retirada al escucharlo—La magia no existe, es una tontería, no la necesitamos en este mundo. Los magos son basura—dijo finalmente. Lo siguiente y último que Hakuba hubiera imaginado fue que el otro lo empujara fuertemente haciéndolo caer al piso.

—¡Retira lo que dijiste!—exclamo con furia. Hakuba no lo entendía y tampoco tenía tiempo para hacerlo, el solo pensaba en devolver aquella agresión de igual modo. Ambos terminaron en una pelea de mordidas, estirones de cabello y patadas al aire. Se vieron separados cuando las madres de ambos llegaron.

—¡Kaito! ¿Qué estás haciendo?—hablo con preocupación la mujer tomando en brazos a su hijo e intentando calmarlo—¡No debes pelear con los demás niños!—lo regaño.

—¡Él ha insultado a la magia de papá!—dijo en su defensa—¡La ha insultado!—intento zafarse del agarre de su madre sin éxito alguno. Lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

—Kaito—miro con pena a su hijo y luego lo abrazo mientras le acariciaba con cariño la nuca—Ya, ya...—intento parar su llanto—Te entiendo pero... ¿Crees que a papá le hubiese gustado que peles por eso? Yo creo que no.

—Pero...—intento excusarse.

—Nada de escusas, Kaito, discúlpate. Eso seguro habría querido papá—le sonrió con ternura mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su hijo.

—Está bien—dijo finalmente refunfuñando.

Por otra parte Hakuba estaba siendo regañado por su madre mientras veía que no estuviera lastimado. Él no lograba comprenderlo ¿Por qué nadie regañaba al otro niño? ¿Por qué solo él? ¡No era justo!

—Saguru, no debes pelear con los demás niños—le volvió a decir su madre mientras limpiaba el traje que llevaba puesto este.

—Pero mamá, él fue quien comenzó—se defendió—¡Yo no hice nada!

—Kaito-kun no atacaría a nadie sin razón alguna—le dijo con seguridad—algo debiste de haber hecho.

¿Era en serio? ¡Hasta su madre defendía a ese maniático!

—Pero...—intento excusarse nuevamente pero se vio interrumpido por Kaito.

—Hum...—intento hablar.

—¿Qué sucede Kaito-kun?—le sonrió amablemente la madre del otro. Kaito no pudo evitar pensar que aquella mujer era hermosa, cabello rubio hasta los hombros, piel que parecía ser de porcelana y ojos color caramelo. Su voz era tan suave y tranquila, emanaba a su alrededor un aura de paz y cariño.

—Yo... lamento haber hecho todo esto—dijo apenado.

—Ho, no te preocupes por eso, Saguru-kun también tuvo la culpa—dijo la mujer mientras jalaba a su hijo del brazo frente a Kaito—Vamos, Saguru, discúlpate tú también—le ordeno.

Hakuba no lo iba a hacer ¡El no había tenido la culpa de nada! Bueno... ¡No toda! Y no pensaba disculparse por algo como eso. Inflo sus mejillas a modo de puchero y se cruzó de brazos mostrando así su enojo.

—¿Saguru...?—lo miro con sorpresa su madre. Normalmente el niño siempre era bien portado y obediente.

—No importa—hablo Kaito con una sonrisa nerviosa, sabía que el otro no se disculparia con el—-Lamento haberle causado molestias—con un movimiento rápido hizo aparecer una rosa de color salmón en una de sus manos y se la extendió a la mujer.

—Oh, vaya, eres tan bueno en la magia como tu padre—lo felicito con alegría mientras tomaba la rosa—gracias.

—Adiós—se despidió Kaito con una sonrisa de alegría por el alago mientras corría en dirección a donde se encontraba su madre esperándolo.

Luego de aquello Hakuba se llevó un gran sermón de parte de su madre. Pero él no se arrepentía, al menos no aun. En cuanto llegaron a tierra Hakuba y su madre volvieron a Londres para retomar su vida cotidiana mientras que su padre se quedaría en Tokio trabajando como era usual.

No fue hasta luego de dos semanas que supo la razón de la repentina agresividad del chico en ese momento. Kuroba Kaito, hijo del gran mago e ilusionista Kuroba Toichi, quien había fallecido hacía poco.

Hakuba no podía sentirse peor, seguramente Kaito admiraba mucho a su padre y quería seguir sus pasos para convertirse en un mago profesional. Así como él admiraba a su padre por siempre imponer justicia, aunque él quería ser un detective y resolver gran cantidad de misterios.

Definitivamente se aseguraría de disculparse correctamente la próxima vez que se vieran, aunque era muy poco probable y tarde.

Luego de diez años ambos chicos volvieron a cruzar caminos, y fue cuando Hakuba tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse, como era debido, llevándose la sorpresa de que el otro no recordase nada sobre el asunto o eso solía decir él. A partir de ese momento ambos comenzaron con una peculiar y nada amigable amistad que solo se basaba entre la enemistad que ambos se tenían y la ayuda que, de vez en cuando, se brindaban el uno al otro para capturar a Spider y destruir la extraña organización de Snake.

En ese tiempo también fue cuando Hakuba decidió quedarse por un largo tiempo en Japón solo por miedo a que acabaran matando —o se matase— a Kaito en uno de sus locos trucos como ladrón.

Tras mucho tiempo de lucha, finalmente, pudieron darle fin a todo aquello. Kaito dejo su trabajo como Kid al ponerle tras las rejas a Snake junto con su extraña organización y destruir a Pandora, mientras que Hakuba podía estar feliz de haber capturado a Spider. Ambos continuaron con una vida normal junto con una amistad y confianza mutua que había tomado formado con tanto tiempo trabajando juntos. Con el paso del tiempo ambos se dieron cuenta de la gran atracción que sentía el uno por otro. Fue cuando comenzó uno de los peores problemas de sus vidas.

Ninguno de los dos era sincero con sus verdaderos sentimientos, y si bien ya no peleaban tanto como antes, seguían teniendo problemas. Cualquier persona que los viera pensaría que ambos se odiaban a muerte. Siempre que uno abría la boca para hablar de algo todo se iba al demonio entre insultos, ironías y bromas ¿Por qué no admitían que se amaban y ya? ¿Tanto les costaba decir las simples palabras "te quiero" o "te amo"?

Aquello era estresante, no solo para ellos, sino también para sus compañeros y amigos. Era demasiado obvio que ambos se querían pero no lo suficiente para que ellos lo notaran. Era común encontrarse a Hakuba y Kaito peleando por cualquier cosa, incluso, por lo más insignificante y luego hacer las paces tranquilamente ¿Quién los entendía?

No fue hasta su último año, en la graduación, cuando Hakuba tomo el valor suficiente como para declarar su amor por Kaito, no le importaba si este se burlaba de él o incluso si lo humillaba —cosa que veía incapaz de hacer—. Era ahora o nunca, si Kaito llegaba a rechazarlo el volvería a Londres y continuaría con su vida aunque le doliese.

Pero, claro, Kaito no lo rechazo. Ni siquiera le dijo nada, en cuanto escucho la declaración de Hakuba se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un torpe, pero tierno, beso en los labios. La alegría de sus compañeros y amigos, al verlos juntos, no podía ser más grande. Aunque, por un momento, todos se lamentaron de su relación ya que ambos terminaron siendo demasiados empalagosos.

《Fin Flash Back》

El repentino sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sobresalto obligándole a salir de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento tanto, Saguru-fue lo primero que dijo el chico al entrar a la habitación-Prometo recompénsatelo de algún...-dejo de hablar y se quedó tieso observando la mano de Hakuba -¿Qué es eso?-frunció el ceño-¡Te dije que dejaras de fumar!-le dijo molesto.

-Bienvenido, yo también te amo-dijo con diversión mientras intentaba guardar por algún lado la caja de cigarrillos sin éxito alguno. Kaito se la arrebato y la arrugo-primero me dejas para ir a ayudar con el show del día y ahora me regañas-sonrió con pena-vaya aniversario-dijo mientras se acercaba a su pareja.

-¿Me estas echando la culpa?-pregunto Kaito mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada haciéndolo para su paso. Hakuba sintió su vida correr peligro.

-Por... Por supuesto que no-le dijo nervioso mientras negaba con la cabeza y desviaba su mirada.

-Saguru-lo llamo Kaito con autoridad haciéndolo sobresaltar.

-¿Si...?-dirigió su mirada hacia su pareja encontrándolo más cerca de lo que debería-¿Qué estas...?-se vio interrumpido por un repentino beso por parte del mago, un beso que el no tardo en corresponder -y profundizar- mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo acercaba más a él. No se separaron hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente-¿Kaito?-pregunto aun desconcertado.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?-pregunto de repente Kaito mientras abrazaba al otro y hundía su rostro en el pecho de este. Saguru se sintió como en el cielo-Si es así, lo siento-dirigió su mirada a Hakuba, quien al verlo con los ojos cristalinos sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-¡No estoy enojado!-exclamo mientras correspondía al abrazo-solo me entristece un poco el hecho de no haber podido pasar mucho tiempo contigo hoy-sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Saguru eres un idiota-dijo Kaito con un leve rubor en sus mejillas antes de volver a hundir su rostro en el pecho de Hakuba.

-Sí, lo soy-sonrió con diversión antes de tomar a Kaito del mentón y besarlo nuevamente pero esta vez por menos tiempo.

-Sera mejor apurarnos antes de que perdamos la reservación en el restaurante-dijo Kaito mientras se separaba de Hakuba-me daré una ducha rápida y luego nos iremos-le comunico a su pareja con una sonrisa.

-Está bien-dijo con cariño mientras volvía a sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

Hakuba observo como Kaito se dirigía al baño de la habitación por unos minutos y luego volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Arrogante, molesto, engreído y desordenado, así veía Hakuba a Kaito en sus años de instituto. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo fue que se enamoró de alguien como él? Claro que Kaito tenía sus puntos buenos era leal, amigable, sincero, inteligente, entusiasta, alegre y un gran amante en la cama. Prácticamente era alguien imposible de odiar si lo pensaba bien.

El Kaito adulto, con quien convivía día a día, era prácticamente igual solo que más maduro y menos bromista –al menos con el- que antes.

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto en sus días de instituto junto con todas sus peleas habría pensado que nunca podrían llevarse bien. Sin embargo allí estaban, amándose el uno al otro, con un matrimonio feliz y dos hermosos hijos que alegraban sus días. Estaban juntos como una hermosa familia.

Sonrió con cariño mientras se acercaba a su pareja, quien acababa de salir de la ducha vistiendo una camisa y un pantalón de vestir de color blanco.

-Fue el destino, admítelo-dijo mientras abrazaba a su pareja por la cintura.

-¿De qué hablas?-sonrió por la acción del otro-No puedes llamar destino a un encuentro de asesinato y toma de rehenes, es más, ni siquiera fue romántico-le reprocho haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Pero cuando te salve fue romántico-dijo mientras reía levemente por la acción de su pareja. Era demasiado lindo-y sabes que no me refiero a ese encuentro-beso su mejilla con cariño.

-Oh ¿Te refieres a nuestro encuentro de niños? No lo recuerdo-se ruborizo por el beso-A demás tampoco veo romántico el pelear de niños-dijo antes de reír levemente imaginándolo.

-Digas lo que digas yo seguiré creyendo que fue el destino-sonrió ampliamente-y estoy feliz con eso.

-Que cursi puedes llegar a ser a veces...-dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas antes de comenzar a reír.

-¡Oye! No te burles-exclamo levemente sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-Pero es tan gracioso-se dio vuelta para poder ver a mejor a su pareja -Pero estoy igual-sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-Estoy feliz de estar contigo y de haberme peleado contigo aquel día-sonrió con felicidad mientras volvía a abrazar al otro.

-Aunque sigo sintiéndome culpable por haber insultado a tu padre-declaro con culpa Hakuba antes de corresponder al abrazo.

-La verdad fue muy cruel de tu parte, yo era solo un pobre niño que acababa de perder a su amado padre y modelo a seguir-le recrimino fingiendo tristeza.

-Me disculpo por eso de nuevo-dijo derrotado haciendo reír a Kaito.

-Saguru-lo llamo con cariño.

-¿Hum?-balbuceo dando a entender que lo escuchaba.

-Gracias por todo-dijo con voz suave confundiendo al otro quien dirigió su mirada confundida a el-por permanecer a mi lado y apoyarme cuando más lo necesitaba, por amarme y dejarme permanecer a tu lado durante estos diez años-se separó un poco de Hakuba y lo miro a los ojos con leves lagrimas-Gracias por hacerme tan feliz-dirigió sus manos a su pecho tocando con cariño el anillo que llevaba puesto en su dedo anular-Te amo-sonrió de la manera más hermosa que nunca antes hubiera visto Hakuba.

-Kaito...-susurro mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas-Gracias a ti por permanecer a mi lado-abrazo, sorpresivamente, al otro con fuerza-gracias por permitirme amarte, por estar conmigo, por todo...-sonrió con melancolía-Te amo, Kaito, te amo demasiado-dijo con cariño mientras hundía su rostro en el hombro de Kaito.

-Saguru...-murmuro con sorpresa mientras soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas-Feliz décimo aniversario-dijo con cariño mientras se aferraba al chico con fuerza.

-Feliz decimo aniversario, Kaito-susurro con cariño Hakuba.

Continuaron así por unos cuantos minutos más antes de separarse y mirarse el uno al otro.

-Deja de llorar, no eres un niño-dijo Kaito con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Mira quien habla-dijo Hakuba con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Kaito-Te amo-declaro antes de juntar sus labios con los de Kaito en un tierno beso.

-Se nos ara tarde-dijo Kaito en cuanto se separaron.

-Tienes razón-dijo Hakuba mientras tomaba las manos de Kaito con suavidad y las acariciaba.

-Vámonos ya-dijo con suavidad mientras retiraba sus manos del agarre y comenzaba a colocarse una corbata. Tomo el saco de color blanco que estaba colgado en uno de los armarios y se lo puso.

-Te vez hermoso-dijo Hakuba recibiendo una pequeña rosa por parte de Kaito como respuesta.

-¿No te trae recuerdos?-pregunto en un tono juguetón.

-Algunos...-sonrió acercándose a su pareja-quien diría que al final el gran ladrón término robando mi corazón-dijo haciendo nuevamente reía a Kaito.

-Y quién diría que el famoso detective de Londres terminaría atrapando a este ladrón-dijo Kaito con diversión.

-Estoy seguro que nadie-dijo entre risas.

-Ya déjate de juegos y vámonos-dijo con tranquilidad Kaito comenzando a caminar en dirección a la salida seguido por Hakuba.

-Como desees-dijo con felicidad mientras tomaba de la mano a Kaito y entrelazaba sus dedos.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y se dieron un último beso antes de salir en dirección al restaurante.

Aquella noche seria inolvidable.

 **Fin**


End file.
